Reversible!
by MasochistDevil
Summary: Abaikan siswa dan siswi yang masih mencarinya entah kemana. Abaikan bel masuk kelas yang sudah berbunyi dua kali berturut-turut. Abaikan gerakan aneh nan tak wajar dari semak aneh di dekat mereka berdua. Takao hanya ingin waktu berhenti saat ia merengkuh Shin-chan tersayangnya dalam kebahagiaan. Karya setelah lama tak menulis. TakaMido School!AU RnR?


_Teikou Gakuen..._

Sebuah akademi elit yang berada tak jauh dari pusat kota Tokyo. Sebuah akademi yang terlihat bagai puri indah di kejauhan, dengan lahan hijau yang besar dan dipenuhi rumpun bunga mawar, begitu signifikan dengan gedung pencakar langit di Ibu Kota Jepang. Sebuah akademi berasrama dengan kapasitas empat ratus sampai empat ratus lima puluh murid untuk setiap tingkatnya. Sebuah akademi yang dilengkapi dengan ruang kelas yang besar, aula yang luas, dan fasilitas modern yang tercukupi. Dimana mereka menyokong para murid untuk bertahan di luar sana dalam total enam tahun sekolah menengah. Sebuah akademi untuk mereka yang mempunyai bakat khusus dalam bidang akademik maupun non-akademik. Dengan guru-guru yang juga turut berupaya mengembangkan bakat mereka.

Sebuah akademi yang menjadi tempat berlindung para kaum sosialita, kaum elit, kaum selebritas, dan anak dari para politikus dari kejamnya realita.

.

.

**12 Februari**

Pagi yang cerah menjadi hal yang terbuang sia-sia ketika seseorang sedang terlambat. Karenanya, pria berbalut jas-_blazer_ biru gelap itu mengerjapkan matanya di lobi utama akademi. Ketiga pemuda di hadapannya balas memandang dengan wajah tak kalah heran. Senyum kemudian mengembang pada bibir sang guru magang saat mengenali tiga figur dari asrama olahraga.

"Ah._.. Kiseki no Sedai, _ya."

_Kiseki no Sedai, _sebuah tim dari sekumpulan murid yang konon hanya dapat di temukan tak lebih dari sekali dalam satu dekade. Mereka adalah apa yang dipanggil oleh orang-orang sebagai "Generasi Keajaiban". Dalam hal ini, adalah sekelompok siswa _Teikou Gakuen _yang ahli dalam olahraga basket dan membentuk tim khusus beranggotakan lima orang sebagai pemainnya. Dengan satu orang yang tak begitu terkenal, tapi di rumorkan sebagai pemain keenam; sang bayangan.

Kapten _Kiseki no Sedai _yang memiliki rambut sewarna darah melirik dengan tajam sebelum menunduk sopan. "_Ohayou gozaimasu._"

Kemudian pemuda pirang di sebelahnya tertawa riang dan melambaikan tangan; kelewat antusias. "Takaocchi-_sensei~ Ohayou-ssu~ _Baru datang juga?"

Sedangkan pemuda berambut ungu yang masih asyik mengunyah _snack_ di antara keduanya hanya bergumam dengan suara malas. "_Ohayou..._"

Dan yang berdiri di hadapan para pemain legendaris _Teikou Gakuen _adalah Takao Kazunari, seorang guru magang yang masih berumur 22 tahun, meringis dalam kekehnya.

"_Ohayou_, Kise-_kun, _Akashi-_kun, _Murasakibara-_kun. _Dan, ya, semalam saya begadang menilai ujian siswa kelas tiga bersama Miyaji-_senpai_. Seperti biasa, 90% mendapat nilai sempurna."

"_Otsukaresama deshita. _Kemarin kami juga menang pertandingan internal dengan senior kelas dua."

.

.

Sebuah akademi yang kebetulanmenomorsatukan kemenangan dan nilai yang sempurna.

.

.

"Benarkah? Selamat kalau begitu." Takao menatap ketiga siswa kelas dua di hadapannya yang sudah melengos masuk ke lobi—kecuali Kise yang menyeringai dari telinga ke telinga dengan V di tangan—dengan takjub. Kemudian pria tersebut terlonjak dan kembali ke kesadarannya. Sang guru memicing sangsi kepada pemuda dengan rambut sewarna langit yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Tunggu—Kuroko-_kun, _sejak kapan kau di situ..."

"_Ohayou gozaimasu, sensei._"

.

.

Sebuah akademi yang _kebetulan _hanya berisi para keturunan adam.

.

.

"_Ohayou, _Kurokocchi~_"_

"Bukan '_ohayou', _Kuroko-_kun_! Kau harus menjelaskan kenapa tiba-tiba mataku tidak _melihatmu _tadi!"

"Ah... Itu baru kucoba—"

"Tetsu-_saaan! Ohayou~_"

"Oh, Tetsu. Kau juga terlambat?"

"Kenapa kalian berkumpul di sini, nanodayo?"

"Eh!? Midorimacchi juga terlambat-ssu?"

"...Apa-apaan patung primitif dari kayu itu, Shin-_chan._"

"Ini _lucky item-_ku hari ini, nanodayo. Dan jangan memanggilku dengan –_chan._"

"_Ohayou _Aomine-_kun, _Midorima-_kun, _Momoi-_san._"

"...Kuroko, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Kazunari-_sensei, homeroom _pagi ini batalkah?_"_

"Dan di lempar nanas oleh Miyaji-_senpai_? Jangan terlalu berharap, nak_._"

"**Takao**-_sensei,_Dai-_chan_! Panggillah guru dengan marga!"

"Berisik, Koishirou."

"...Aku masuk duluan saja, nanodayo."

"Aku ikut, Shin-_chan_!_"_

"Jangan ikuti aku, nanodayo!"

"Midorimacchi! Tunggu, aku juga mau ikut!"

"Kalian berdua ini apa-apaan, nanodayo!?"

_._

_._

Sebuah akademi yang sayangnya...

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Takao-_sensei..._" Murid yang masih menggandeng lengan Kuroko itu mengibaskan poni merah jambunya. Rok dengan motif _tartan_ yang dipakainya berhenti berkibar begitu mereka memasuki lobi yang penuh dengan rak-rak sepatu. "Minggu ini seharusnya aku dan Tetsu-_san _tidak dipanggil '_**kun**__', _ingat?"

.

.

_**Kebetulan**_ mempunyai aturan khusus bahwa...

.

.

"Eh?" Sang guru menghentikan langkahnya di anak tangga pertama menuju kelas _homeroom _mereka di lantai dua. Kise dan Midorima sudah berjalan di depannya, bertengkar dengan berisik. "Kenapa memangnya?"

Sang pemuda berambut langit menatap sang guru magang tanpa ekspresi. Momoi menjatuhkan rahangnya, tanpa sadar melepaskan lengan Kuroko yang sedari tadi di gandengnya. Aomine yang berada di belakang mereka berdua menghela nafas berat.

"_Sensei..._ Sekarang sudah hari ketiga di pekan kedua di Bulan Februari." Siswa dengan rambut biru tua dan kulit yang lebih gelap dari penduduk Jepang kebanyakan itu mengurut keningnya, sebuah gestur yang jarang dilakukannya. "Tolong biasakan untuk melihat seragam apa yang di pakainya..."

Takao sudah sadar setelan rompi Kuroko berbeda yang biasanya, memang. Tapi untuk membiasakan diri melihat para pemuda memakai seragam wanita, pita menggantikan dasi, dan rok bermotif _tartan _yang menggantikan celana panjang...

"Ah..." Takao meringis. Sekarang ia jadi merasa bersalah kepada kedua siswanya itu. "Benar juga..."

"Minggu ini saya adalah Kuroko-_**san**_,_desu._"

Takao Kazunari menghindari tatapannya dari sang pemuda (yang sekarang sedang berubah peran menjadi _siswi_) yang tipis hawa keberadaannya. "—Aku lupa kalau kalian terus berganti peran menjadi siswi setiap minggunya."

.

.

Setengah dari siswanya harus berpakaian seperti siswi dua minggu dalam sebulannya.

* * *

**Reversible! **(c) TheMasochisDevil

**The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays **(c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**Summary: **Abaikan siswa dan _siswi _yang masih mencarinya entah kemana. Abaikan bel masuk kelas yang sudah berbunyi dua kali berturut-turut. Abaikan gerakan aneh nan tak wajar dari semak aneh di dekat mereka berdua. Takao hanya ingin waktu berhenti saat ia merengkuh Shin-_chan _tersayangnya dalam kebahagiaan.

**Warning: **shonen-ai (lebih rendah tingkatnya dari yaoi dan BL), R15, school!AU, tadinya untuk Event #VKnBFE tapi karena satu dua hal saya tidak sempat _publish _di waktu yang tepat, rikues teacher!Takao dari seorang _kouhai _tercinta, cross-dressing, male!Momoi adalah Momoi Koishirou, male!Riko adalah Aida Hiroki, plot yang kecepetan, lawakan garing nyelip-nyelip, _miss-typo_(s), (almost) true story #yehet #salahfandommendadak.

**Karya ini di buat tidak dalam maksud menyakiti, menghina, di komersilkan, maupun dijadikan sebagai kepemilikan. Penulis hanyalah membuat fanfiksi semata.**

_Enjoy your reading~_

* * *

Namanya Takao Kazunari.

Seorang pria normal berkebangsaan Jepang yang baru memasuki umur 22 tahun. Di usianya yang tergolong cukup muda, pria bersurai hitam ini lulus sebagai sarjana pendidikan dengan nilai akhir yang memuaskan. Walau tak banyak gadis yang tertarik dengan rupanya, tak seorang pun dari universitas lupa akan kehadirannya. Tidak, ia tidak dikenal dengan gelar _The Most Handsome of The Year, The Most Kind of The Year _atau apa_. _Takao lebih dikenal sebagai siswa _top-rank_ yang mendapat nilai tertinggi dalam 8/20 mata pelajaran di universitas. Tak dapat di elakkan pula bahwa ambisinya setelah menggaet gelar sarjana adalah praktek kerja di lapangan. Walau hanya berstatus sebagai guru magang sekali pun.

Ralat, walau _harus _berstatus sebagai guru magang di sekolah aneh ini sekalipun.

Jadi, di sinilah—di _Teikou Gakuen _ini—Takao Kazunari sekarang. Berpakaian sopan, beretika, dan tidak terlampau formal untuk seorang guru magang. Dengan keberanian paling maksimal ia berdiri tepat di depan para siswa (dan _siswi_) di kelas 5x5 meter dengan papan 1-A di atas pintunya. Tak lupa dengan sebuah map absen dan pulpen bertinta biru di tangan.

Ah, ya... Jangan lupakan seorang Miyaji Kiyoshi—seorang kolegayang menjadi _senpai-_nya di sekolah ini—yang bersandar pada tembok di ujung ruangan sana.

"_Jaa... _Kalau begitu _Homeroom _pagi ini selesai." Takao berkata, menyudahi kegiatan rutin pagi akademi tersebut.

Suara bising langsung terdengar dari seantero kelas. Bunyi decit kursi yang bergeser berpadu dengan gumam rendah para pemuda sekolah menengah dan kertas-kertas yang bergesekan dengan sampul _hard-cover _buku-buku paket menghiasi kelas. Beberapa siswa langsung bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke kelas jam pertama yang diambilnya, beberapa mengobrol dengan temannya, beberapa langsung menjatuhkan wajahnya ke atas meja dan tertidur. Takao sendiri membereskan alat-alat _homeroom-_nya yang tak seberapa, tapi dengan kemampuan matanya, ia dapat dengan jelas memperhatikan wajah-wajah malas, mengantuk, dan antusias pagi itu.

"Yo, Takao." Sebuah tepukan dibahu membuat sang empunya nama menoleh ke arah suara. Berdiri di sebelahnya adalah Miyaji, senior Takao di perguruan Shuutoku dulu sekaligus pengajar senior di sekolah ini, menuding pemuda yang mengobrol dengan Kuroko di tempat duduk mereka yang ada di pojok ruangan. "Jangan lupa untuk menagih _form _milik si pemuda pindahan dari Amerika itu."

Takao melihat arah yang ditunjukkan Miyaji. Tiba-tiba kernyit herannya berubah menjadi cengir tertahan. "Memangnya—pfft—Miyaji-_senpai _tidak bisa langsung memintanya? Dengan _eigo*—_"

"Kau ingin di rajam dengan Durian, eh, Takao Kazunari?"

Takao menggeleng cepat alih-alih menjawab.

"Kalau begitu kuserahkan semuanya padamu." Miyaji mengeluarkan senyum terbaiknya, sayang sekali matanya tak ikut tertawa. Pria dengan rambut _dirt-blonde _itu melengang ke luar bersama dengan arus murid yang berhamburan ke kelas pagi mereka, melambaikan tangan dengan santai. "_Mata ne!_"

Takao menghela nafas berat. Bahkan seorang Takao Kazunari yang tidak pernah merasa terintimidasi dapat merasa segan jika berurusan dengan _senpai-_nya. Pada dasarnya Takao hanyalah pria sopan—yang ini opini diri sendiri—yang suka memasukkan dirinya secara paksa dalam lingkar hidup orang lain. Mungkin pengecualian untuk seorang murid bernama Akashi Seijuuro yang membuatnya enggan setengah mati; kalau ia bukan guru pasti ia tak mau berurusan dengannya sama sekali. Dengar-dengar pemuda yang hanya lebih tinggi beberapa sentidari Kuroko itu adalah Tuan Muda dari keluarga yakuza. Semoga saja bukan, soalnya Shin-_chan _kesayangannya kebetulan tetangganya.

Ah... Ngomong-ngomong tentang Shin-_chan_...

"Shin-_chan? _Aah, sudah tidak ada kah?"

Takao memperhatikan wajah-wajah yang masih berada di kelas. Ia tidak lagi melihat Midorima Shintarou sejak keterlambatan mereka tadi pagi—mereka dimarahi habis-habisan oleh seorang Dewan Siswa dari kelas dua yang sedang dalam masa _clutch-time_. Takao sendiri di ceramahi panjang-lebar-kali-tinggi-sama-dengan-luas oleh sang _senpai_. Dan parahnya, ia tidak sadar akan kepergian muridnya yang terkasih itu, padahal ia berada di kelas _homeroom_ yang di urusnya. Apakah ini pertanda bahwa seorang Takao akan kehilangan kesempurnaan _hawk-eye _karena dimakan usia? Tanyakan pada pemilik toko langganan Midorima untuk membeli semua _lucky item _miliknya.

Guru berambut sehitam gagak itu menghela nafas, lagi. Padahal ia sedang ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan _three-pointer Kiseki no Sedai _tersebut. Tapi apa mau di kata, sepertinya ada seseorang—kemungkinan terbesar adalah Akashi Seijuuro—yang berhasil mengeluarkan Midorima Shintarou untuk kelas pelajaran pagi dari penglihatan Takao.

Nah, kembali ke tugas yang diberikan Miyaji...

"Kagami Taiga-_kun_."

Pemuda jangkung berambut merah gelap yang duduk di bangkunya di pojok kelas itu menengadahkan kepala. Salah satu alisnnya yang terlihat abnormal—demi Tuhan, alis miliknya bercabang, kau tahu—terangkat dalam keheranan. Tas yang berada di tangannya terbuka dan buku-buku masih berserakan di mejanya, belum selesai dimasukkan. Kuroko—yang berpakaian siswi—di bangku belakangnya ikut memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan mata sewarna langit yang memancarkan rasa penasaran.

"_Have you choose your second section** yet?_" Sang guru bertanya.

"_Haven't._" Kagami Taiga menjawab dengan suara baritonnya sembari menegakkan tubuh. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya, bingung. "_There's no need to choose anything since I already in sports dormitory._"

Takao terkekeh garing. Sepertinya lingkungan Amerika yang begitu bebas merusak sedikit kepribadian orang Jepang pada murid di depannya ini. "_You must choose something before night. Your brother, Himuro, already gave his yesterday."_

"Aaagh, _why _Tatsuya_ didn't wait for me..._" Kagami mengerang sebal. "_Moreover, he can talk when he want to give it, damn it. I can't choose anything!_"

"Y_ou see, _ _ will just throw me with a pineapple instead of nagging if there's no choice from you 'till this noon."_

Sang pelajar pindahan dari Amerika memalingkan wajah ke arah Takao dengan tatapan horor. "_He will do __**that**_?"

"_Of course, we're talking about _Miyaji _and his love in pineapple_."

"Miyaji-_sensei _pasti sedang bersin di kelas yang diajarnya saat ini."

"_Oh, that's right._" Kagami mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang pemuda berkeberadaan tipis. "_What's about yours, _Kuroko_?_"

Kuroko menatapnya sebentar sebelum mengalihkan pandangan dengan wajah sedikit bersemu. "Saya di bagian Sastra Jepang."

Eeeeh, apa itu tadi. Benih cinta yang ditebar mulai bertunas kah?

"_Aaah, I can't do that..._" Kagami menyerngitkan keningnya. Ia kembali memasukkan buku yang diperlukannya untuk mata pelajaran pagi. "_I still can't read the Kanji well. _Dan aku hanya sesekali berbicara Jepang."

"Bagaimana kalau Sastra Inggris?" Kuroko memberikan saran dan menyampirkan tasnya di bahu, siap untuk pergi. "Kagami-_kun _pandai berbahasa Inggris, bukan? Pasti berpengalaman karena sudah dua tahun di Amerika—"

"Inggris kalian terlalu baku!" sang murid pindahan menyambar cepat dalam bahasa Jepang.

Oh, ternyata bukan hanya Takao yang merasa betapa kakunya pelajaran bahasa asing pada jenjang sekolah menengah generasi kini.

"Bahasa Inggris kami baik-baik saja, Kagami-_kun. _Kau melebih-lebihkan."

"_No, no, no! Japanese english was too book-a-like_!"

"Kagami-_kun—"_

"Daripada itu, kenapa kalian tidak bergegas saja..." Takao mendorong punggung kedua siswanya keluar dari kelas _homeroom. _Mendengar dua pemuda berbeda kepribadian seperti mereka saling adu argumentasi itu membuat pundung datang di pagi hari yang cerah."Pelajaran pertama seharusnya sudah mulai, tahu."

"_Ah! That's right!_" Sang murid pindahan tersadar akan hal itu dan merespon dengan _sprint _cepat ke lantai tiga. "_Sorry, _Kuroko. _I'll go first!_"

"Kagami! _Don't forget your form—_ah, dia sudah pergi..."

Bahkan sebelum Takao dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kagami sudah menghilang di puncak tangga. Takao memijat pangkal hidungnya dan menghela nafas. "Kuroko-_kun_, nanti tolong ingatkan Kagami-_kun _tentang formulir miliknya. Aku dapat mempercayaimu, kan, Kuroko?"

"Baiklah... Tapi, Takao-_sensei_..."

"_Ne_?"

"Kuroko-_**san**__, _bukan Kuroko-_kun, _ingat?"

Takao membeku sesaat. "Maaf... Aku memang sukar sekali menyebut sisi pertukaran kalian dengan benar, Kuroko... –_san._"

Kuroko menggeleng dengan senyum kulum. "Tidak apa, _sensei. _Anda pasti sangat lelah, bukan? Apa ada masalah?"

"Ya... Aku hanya merasa kalau begini terus aku akan terkena penuaan dini..."

"Tapi sepenglihatanku tadi, _sensei_ mencari Midorma-_kun_?"

Takao Kazunari tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Aah... Sepertinya memang bermasalah dengan Midorima-_kun._"

"Bagaimana bisa—uhuk—kau menyimpulkan hal seperti itu?"

Pemuda yang memakai seragam wanita itu memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan. Berpura-pura menjadi gadis kecil nan lugu dan tak berdosa. "Sebelum memanggil Kagami. Jelas sekali terdengar oleh telingaku bahwa _sensei _mencari Midorima-_kun_?"

"Eh, itu... Ya..." Takao memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan super-duper-ultra penasaran sang pemain bayangan. Apalagi kalimat terakhir sang murid yang lebih tergolong sebagai pertanyaan yang mengorek informasih daripada pernyataan. "Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kubicarakan... Tapi sepertinya seseorang sudah menariknya keluar dari kelas, jadi..."

"Tadi Akashi-_kun _memang langsung menariknya keluar, sih."

... Ah, ternyata sesuai dugaan.

"Tapi Akashi-_kun_ kemungkinan sudah di kelas pelajaran pertama tanpa Midorima-_kun._ Sadar atau tidak, mereka memiliki ketertarikan yang berbeda dalam pelajaran maupun hal lain."

Satu telinga anjing imajiner milik Takao menegak. "Apa barusan? Ketertarikan? Shin-_chan _dan Akashi?"

"Semacam _opposite-interest_? Saya pernah mendengar hal yang seperti—"Kuroko membisu tepat ketika wajah Takao memucat dalam kekagetan. Tanpa sadar, kakinya membuat langkah mundur sebanyak dua kali. "_Sensei, _saya rasa saya akan kena damprat jika berada di luar kelas lebih lama lagi. Saya harus undur diri..."

Takao kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada Kuroko. "Oh, iya, benar... Sepertinya saya juga harus kembali ke ruang guru dan mempersiapkan bahan untuk pelajaran jam kedua. Kita berpisah di sini kalau begitu?"

"Kalau sedang tidak sehat, sebaiknya _sensei _ke ruang kesehatan_, _oke?_ Jaa, shitsureishimasu._" Kuroko membungkuk cepat dan berlari menaiki tangga, menuju kelas yang sama dengan Kagami yang sudah jauh menduluinya. Dalam hatinya ia mencamkan untuk mengunjungi sang pakar masalah percintaan—Momoi Koishirou—saat jam istirahat pertama nanti. Ia akan mendiskusikan problem itu dan keterkaitannya dengan seorang anggota _Kiseki no Sedai _yang gagah tubuhnya tapi _tsundere _hatinya.

Sedangkan Takao masih mematung di tempatnya berdiri dengan pandangan nanar.

.

_Sret sret._

Bunyi toreh pensil pada kertas yang digunakannya untuk mencatat pelajaran sekolah. Toreh tersebut terdengar berkali-kali saat ia mencoret asal pada ujung-ujung kertas catatan Bahasa Jepang-nya, bosan

"_Hei kalian! Tahu tidak tadi aku bertemu siapa di awal jam rehat pertama?"_

"_Aida-_senpai_ yang cantik dari kelas dua itu? Anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_?"_

"Buup_! Aku berpapasan dengan si anak pindahan dari Amerika!"_

"_Pemuda yang tinggi besar itu? Masih anak kelas satu, benar?"_

Aah, kalian pasti terpesona dengan Kagami Taiga yang baru kembali dari Amerika? Jangan terlalu naif bergaul dengannya, pemuda itu sudah di rekrut oleh _Kiseki no Sedai _sejak kemarin tapi terus menolak. Hal itu membuat Akashi kembali bersumbu pendek.

"_Itu masih normal~ Aku bertemu dengan si guru baru!"_

"_Hee... Guru muda yang katanya lumayan itu, ya? Bagaimana tampangnya dari bar 10?"_

"_Menurutku Takao-sensei sudah masuk bar ketujuh!"_

"_Bohong! Satu bar di bawah Kise si Model!?"_

Jadi Takao-_sensei _sudah nyaris melampau Kise? Hebat sekali—tunggu, semua itu tidak ada hubungan dengannya, bukan?

"_Lupakan Kise, kau yakin itu Takao-sensei? Bukan anak kelas dua yang garing parah itu?"_

"_Siapa _senpai _yang—oh, Izuki Shun-_san_? Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Tadi aku baru saja melihat Takao-sensei ke ruang kesehatan..."_

"_Eh, benarkah? Sakit?"_

"_Entah. Kata Miyaji-sensei, sih, kelelahan karena kebanyakan pikiran..."_

"_Jangan-jangan... Takao-sensei memikirkan siapa yang akan di berikan cokelat untuk lusa?"_

_Ctak!_

Ujung granit pada pensil yang digunakan seorang pemuda berkacamata itu patah.

"_Serius!? Uwaaaah, mau dapat cokelat dari Takao-sen~"_

"_Kalau aku lebih suka memberikan buatanku daripada menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas agar di berikan cokelat."_

"_Apaan teori itu? Kuper sekali~"_

Ketiga pemuda itu tertawa dalam _unison _bak gadis-gadis sekolah pada umumnya_. _Sementara itu, seorang pemuda berambut hijau terus menerus memicingkan matanya ke arah siswi-siswi yang tertawa tersebut dari balik lensa kacamatanya.

.

Midorima Shintarou berjalan pelan menyusuri lorong lantai dasar. Pikirannya mengawang entah kemana, ia benar-benar tidak mempunyai kegiatan saat ini. Karena suatu hal, semua anak-anak _Kiseki no Sedai _membujuk sang kapten mati-matian agar meliburkan latihan sore itu. Kini, semua anggota tim legendaris tersebut sudah menghilang ke asrama dan menyuruh Midorima untuk menjernihkan pikirannya alih-alih mengajaknya pulang bersama. Bahkan Kuroko—walau ia sudah yakin sekali hubungan mereka sangat tidak cocok karena golongan darah mereka—pun menyuruhnya tidak kembali ke asrama hingga matahari tenggelam. Dan itu masih tiga jam lagi, demi Tuhan.

Sakit hati memang, ia merasa ditinggalkan rekan sendiri. Sama sakitnya seperti saat ia tidak di bolehkan bermain basket atau sakit yang ia rasakan ketika anak-anak kelasnya membicarakan Takao.

...Tunggu, yang terakhir itu maksudnya apa.

Midorima menggeleng cepat, berusaha menghilangkan pemikirannya yang terakhir. Ia tidak mau—dan _tidak boleh _astaga—menyukai, mencintai, bahkan sekedar jatuh cinta pada lelaki. Apalagi pria dengan senyum bodoh berambut hitam itu adalah gurunya sendiri. Ia masih ingin _straight, _tidak, ia HARUS tetap _straight _dan berada di jalan yang benar! Walau keadaan sekolahnya jelas-jelas melenceng ke arah kiri seperti ini. Bahkan, tak jarang ia melihat dua sahabatnya sendiri melakukan kegiatan romansa di asrama. Sahabat yang mana? Itu, yang berkulit gelap dan si model berambut pirang. Dan tolong, jangan berteriak, ia sudah cukup mendengar teriakan dari para lelaki yang _fangasm _sendiri kalau melihat mereka berdua. Mau bagaimana lagi, orientasi mereka yang terus bersekolah di tempat ini selama enam tahun berturut pasti akan berubah.

Midorima berhenti mendadak. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu di sebelah kanannya, pintu pucat dengan papan nama yang membuat jantungnya mencelos.

Ia berdiri tepat di depan ruang kesehatan. Keningnya berkernyit lebih dalam dari biasanya. Sungguh, ia sendiri tidak sadar kenapa ia sudah melangkah ke ruang kesehatan. Maksudnya, demi Kerosuke yang dipecahkan Kise karena main masuk begitu saja ke kamarnya, dari seluruh tempat di seputar sekolah kenapa harus ruang kesehatan? Ia bisa saja ke taman hijau penuh bunga, atau ke kolam ikan Koi di halaman asrama olahraga, atau berkunjung ke ruang drama dan bercakap dengan Moriyama-_senpai_ di asrama sastra, seni, dan budaya, atau bermain ke toko langganan di dekat gerbang sekolah tempat ia membeli semua _lucky item_-nya. Kenapa dari kemungkinan sekian ratus ribu tempat di _Teikou Gakuen _kakinya harus refleks berjalan ke ruang kesehatan!?

... Apa karena ia meninggalkan patung primitif kayu miliknya di kelas? Ini pasti bentuk kesialan.

Jika di dengarkan, di balik pintu yang tertutup itu terdengar suara-suara sayup. Sudah dipastikan, satu-satunya suara yang ada di dalam hanya milik pria muda dengan helai rambut sehitam gagak. Jika ia masuk, pria di balik pintu itu mungkin dapat menghilangkan rasa resah di hatinya. Kalaupun akhirnya ada opsi dimana di balik pintu yang nanti terbuka itu hanyalah sebuah ruang putih pucat dengan sebuah kasur dan rak-rak penuh botol-botol obat. Ia hanya ingin melepaskan ganjalan hati yang membuatnya galau. Ia ingin bertemu dan berbicara denganpria yang lebih tua itu_. _Seorang pria muda yang bersemangat dan humoris, tapi dapat di percaya dan diandalkan dalam _team play._

Midorima sudah menempatkan tangannya di handel, siap membuka pintu, saat seseorang menepuk bahunya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Yo, Midorima-_kun_!"

Menoleh ke arah samping, Midorima segera bertatap muka dengan senyum manis dari seorang pemuda cantik. Suara yang dibuat beroktaf tinggi itu tersinkron baik dengan rok _tartan_ dan helai rambut cokelat yang dijepit ke satu sisi. Dua pemuda berdiri tepat di belakangnya, seorang berkacamata dan seorang lagi mempunyai senyum kelewat lebar_, _dengan tinggi yang tak terlalu kentara. Midorima mengertukan keningnya.

"Aida Hiroki-_san_ berteman dengan Hyuuga-_senpai_? "

Pemuda yang berkacamata menyalak cepat. "Kenapa memangnya kalau aku berteman dengan Hiroki, hah!?"

Pemuda penuh senyum di sebelahnya tertawa pelan. "Sudahlah, Hyuuga. Jangan bertengkar di sini... Kita mau Takao-_sensei _menjenguk, bukan?"

Midorima merasakan tubuhnya menegang.

"Tapi bocah ini duluan yang mulai!"

"Kau bukan anak-anak lagi, Hyuuga." Aida menghela nafas berat. "Jangan mempermasalahkan hal kecil seperti itu."

"Tapi pelatih, dia yang membuatku _clutch-time _pagi tadi! Dan, Kiyoshi... Berhentilah senyum-senyum begitu. Bulu kudukku berdiri semua."

"_Ne, _Hyuuga—"

"...Kalian mau cepat diam atau kupukul?"

Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi segera bungkam ketika melihat sebuah _harisen_ muncul di tangan sang pelatih tim basket kelas dua entah dari mana.

"Jadi, Midorima-_kun._" Aida segera mengembalikan atensinya kepada sang junior berambut hijau. "Kau ingin menjenguk Takao-_sensei _juga sebelum kembali ke _dormitory_? Mau bergantian atau bersama-sama?"

Midorima terdiam.

Suara dari dalam tak lagi terdengar.

Pemuda kelas satu itu membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan segera berbalik. "Aku hanya kebetulan lewat, nanodayo."

"He?" Aida tak menyembunyikan wajah terkejutnya. Bahkan suaranya kembali ke oktaf rendah lelaki. "Tapi tadi kulihat—_Ne! _Midorima-_kun!_"

Tapi Midorima tidak ingin menggubrisnya. Tidak ketika semua orang memperhatikan Takao terus menerus.

.

**13 Februari**

Takao Kazunari terdiam di lorong panjang lantai dasar. Jika ia mempunya keberanian yang cukup besar, ia pasti tidak akan diam mematung di lorong seperti itu dan masuk ke ruangan yang akan di kunjunginya. Di hadapannya adalah sebuah pintu putih pucat dan kusam seperti apa yang ada di seluruh _Teikou Gakuen_. Tertulis pada papan di atasnya adalah 'Ruang Kesehatan'.

Dan kini ia akan mengunjungi seseorang pemuda berkacamata, kelas 1A, berambut hijau, dengan bulu mata lentik yang membuat iri para kaum hawa. Dan namanya adalah—panggilan khusus milik Takao—Shin-_chan_.

Tidak, ia tidak menyakiti murid yang mempunyai semangat jiwa muda sepertinya itu. Ia bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun melempar Midorima dengan penghapus papan tulis—seperti yang dilakukannya pada kebanyakan siswa yang mengacau di kelas ekonominya, menggantikan Miyaji yang kebetulan sedang terluka pergelangan kakinya—karena ketahuan sedang tidak memperhatikan pelajaran; terima kasih pada kemampuan _hawk-eye _miliknya yang tidak hanya berguna di lapangan saja. Takao hanya ingin berbicara sebentar dengannya, kau tahu. Dan sudah lebih dari 24x3 jam Midorima menjauhinya, bahkan tidak ingin bertatap mata dengannya.

Dan sore ini ia melukai pergelangan tangannya karena menerima _ignite pass _milik Kuroko dengan posisi tangan yang salah. Sakit pada pergelangan tangannya begitu parah hingga ia tak dapat menggerakkannya sedikitpun. Untungnya bukan patah atau remuk—_ignite pass _berpotensi menghancurkan tangan mereka yang tidak biasa, kalian tahu—tapi tetap saja terkilir itu sakit. Dan hal itu di karenakan melamun, saudara-saudara. Kalian tahu apa akibatnya seorang pemain basket melamun? Adanya salah operan, tidak fokus, tidak membuat poin dalam _shoot _jarak dekat, bahkan menyakiti diri sendiri seperti halnya Midorima.

Kemudian beberapa orang memberi opini kalau masalah antara Midorima dan Takao lah yang membuatnya seperti itu. Sang guru langsung menjadi _hot topic _asrama olahraga seharian. Bahkan Miyaji sempat mengorek informasi dengan memberinya traktiran ramen di kantin saat istirahat siang.

Padahal yang di vonis menjadi tersangka saja tidak tahu ia sudah salah apa...

Sang guru segala-pelajaran-bisa itu menarik nafas panjang dan menempatkan tangannya di handel, siap membuka pintu, saat ia mendengar satu lagi suara dari dalam ruangan.

"Beristirahatlah dulu, Shintarou."

Cara bicara tegas sorang lelaki yang membuatnya membeku, tak bergerak.

"Tapi, latihan rutinnya—"

"Tidak akan berguna kalau kau sendiri tidak dapat menggunakan tanganmu."

Terdengar helaan nafas keras. "Kalau begitu lebih baik kau kembali, yang lain pasti mencarimu—"

Suara berkarisma yang penuh dengan rasa percaya diri. Suara yang mengingatkannya akan helai sewarna api dan iris mata kiri yang sekuning tembaga.

"—Akashi."

Kemudian dengusan dan derit bangku yang kehilangan beban. "Kau memerintahku, Shintarou?"

_Ckris. _Suara gunting dari balik pintu terdengar bagai asahan sabit dewan kematian. Rahang Takao mengeras. Kalau sampai bocah maniak gunting itu menyabet Midorima seujung rambut saja, Takao bersumpah akan membuatnya menyesal seumur hidup.

"Aku masih sayang nyawa-nanodayo."

"Hmmm... Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita barter? Kau bisa mendapatkanku kalau kau memberikan nyawamu kepadaku?"

"...Apa maksudnya itu?"

_Ckris._

"Barter, shintarou. Barter."

"... Hanya jika kau menjauhkan gunting itu dariku—"

Kemudian terdengar suara jeritan, Takao nyaris membuka pintu di depannya secara reflek, sebelum di susul dengan debum pelan saat sesuatu terjatuh. Sesuatu dengan bobot yang agak berat, terjatuh di tempat yang tak begitu keras.

Takao sudah merasakan pening di kepalanya. Jangan bilang kalau...

"A-akashi... Kau ini mau apa sebenarnya, nanodayo..."

"Tentu saja barter, duh."

"Barter apa yang dilakukan di atas tempat tidur, nanodayo?"

"Barter tubuh dengan nyawa, tentu saja. Tadi sudah sepakat, bukan?"

"Tapi kenapa tubuhku, nanodayo?"

Hening.

"Tu-tu-tu-tunggu dulu! Kalimat yang tadi terdengar aneh di telingaku sendiri, nanodayo."

Tuhan, kenapa kau membuat khazanah kata-kata Midorima begitu polos sampai terdengar ambigu.

Akashi tertawa. "Koishirou memang berkata kalau kau itu _tsundere, _tapi ini sudah melewati perkiraanku, Shintarou. Kau mau ke kamarku nanti malam?"

Jika keadaannya sednag tidak seperti ini, Takao pasti sudah tertawa-tawa sampai berguling. Tapi ini bukan saatnya untuk tertawa.

"Apa-apaan!?"

"Untuk keselamatan nyawamu, kau harus membayar dengan tubuhmu. Aku sudah mengulangnya dua kali, Shintarou... Kau ingin menyapa guntingku?"

_Ckris. _

"Ya, tapi—"

"_Ara? _Baru pertama kali aku melihat Shintarou memerah hingga telinga. Segitu malunya kah kau memperlihatkan tubuhmu pada kapten sendiri?"

"Ba-ba-bagaimana kalau ada yang mendengar, nodayo!? Kau membuat mereka salah paham!"

_Ckris. _"Akan kulempar dengan gunting."

...Oke, sepertinya Takao harus menyingkir sekarang sebelum nyawanya terenggut oleh sebuah gunting.

"Tapi, Akashi... Kenapa kau begitu memaksaku beristirahat, nanodayo?"

Dan Takao tidak jadi meninggalkan tempatnya menguping.

"Karena aku tahu loyalitasmu padaku tidak akan padam walau kau tidak mengikuti latihan satu kali. Dan kau terluka, demi Tuhan, aku tidak suka mempekerjakan orang yang terluka. Ditambah lagi, kau sudah kehilangan konsentrasimu bahkan sebelum memulai latihan."

"...Terlihat seperti itukah?"

"Kau yang memulainya, Shintarou. Dan aku lebih perhatian daripada yang kalian kira, tahu."

Aah, inilah sisi kapten Akashi Seijuuro yang tak banyak diketahui orang lain.

"Saranku, kau harus menyelesaikan masalahmu secepatnya. Meminta maaf tidak akan menghancurkan harga diri seorang pria. Dan kecemburuan hanya akan memperburuk keadaan jika tidak mengetahui duduk perkaranya. Semakin lama kau menolak fakta yang ada, semakin lama pula kau terjebak pada pasir hisap yang kau ciptakan sendiri. Belum lagi rasa putus asa yang akan kau rasakan ketika kau mengejar sesuatu yang tak dapat kau capai. Kau pasti mengerti, Shintarou..."

Midorima tidak menjawab satu kata pun.

Dan Akashi pun menohok jantung guru yang sedang menguping di pintu.

Kemudian terdengar tawa pelan dari dalam ruangan. "Aku mengerti. Walau kau hanya benar di beberapa tempat, Akashi."

_Ckris. _"Aku _selalu_ benar, Shintarou."

"Tapi hanya beberapa, nodayo. Yang lain—"

_Ckris. "_Aku." _Ckris. _"**Selalu.**" _Ckris. _"Benar. Kau mengerti, Shintarou."

'_Kalimat terakhir bukan pertanyaan, Shin-_chan...' Takao membatin frustasi, takut murid kesayangannya itu mati di tangan kapten tim basketnya sendiri.

"Ya, tentu, nodayo."

Dan Takao menghela nafas lega.

Suara derit kembali terdengar dari dalam ruangan. Kemudian suara sepatu kanvas yang kembali menapak di lantai. "Kalau begitu aku kembali, Shintarou. Jangan kemana-mana sebelum seseorang menjemputmu."

Takao tersenyum dalam diam. Ternyata pemuda yang dirumorkan sangat merepresentasikan yakuza hanyalah seorang remaja biasa. Seseorang yang mempunyai harga diri tinggi tapi begitu peduli dengan temannya. Itu membuat Takao lega sekali, mengingat Midorima adalah tetangganya.

"Kalau begitu aku keluar sekarnag."

Takao merasakan dirinya bagai disambar petir. Ia bergerak dnegan panik. Di kanan dan kirinya tidak terdapat tempat persembunyian. Bahkan tidak ada belokan yang dapat menyembunyikan dirinya. Kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki. Semakin suara langkah itu mendekati pintu, semakin paniklah Takao.

"Aku mengerti, nodayo. Jangan memberi tahu segala hal seakan aku anak kecil."

Akashi menghentikan langkahnya. Takao menoleh dengan kecepatan yang membuat lehernya berderak. Waktu terasa berhenti untuknya.

"Kau _memang _berlaku kekanakan, Shintarou."

Takao menghembuskan nafas yang entah kapan ditahannya. Mungkin ia terlalu berlebihan jika berpikir Akashi akan menghantam Shin-_chan _kesayangannya dengan gunting saat berkata seperti itu. Ternyata Akashi memang kapten yang baik.

"Aku kembali ke asrama sekarang!"

Dan Akashi pun membuka pintu ruang kesehatan.

.

**14 Februari**

Seudah sedari pagi ini Takao berlari.

Bukan, Takao tidak sedang dikejar anjing atau seorang murid yang suka menodongkan gunting—oh, kalian tahu satu-satunya orang yang berlaku seperti itu. Ia juga tidak sedang terburu-buru karena akan mengajar pelajaran pagi. Ia juga tidak terlambat bangun karena salah memasang _alarm _pada jam di telepon genggamnya. Ia juga tidak sedang dalam panggilan darurat sang _senpai _yang suka mengancamnya dengan lemparan nanas atau durian. Ia juga tidak sedang dalam keadaan krisis _bladder _karena panggilan alam.

Ini semua karena hari sial bernama _Valentine._

Ya, hari _Valentine _yang katanya hari cinta umat-umat di seluruh dunia. Ya, hari yang dipenuhi aura _lovey-dovey _dari pasangan-pasangan romantis di pojok ruangan. Hari dimana seluruh tempat berbau manis cokelat dan permen-permen yang di jajakan di pinggir jalan. Bahkan aroma yang begitu manis ikut menyerang _Teikou Gakuen _yang hanya memiliki keturunan Adam. Ternyata memang banyak jenis manusia yang tersebar di bumi ini. Termasuk mereka yang orientasinya sudah melenceng padahal baru memasuki jenjang pendidikan sekolah menengah.

Mereka yang orientasinya melenceng itu jugalah yang membuat Takao di kejar-kejar dari asrama sampai gedung sekolah oleh para siswa yang memakai seragam wanita. Tak lupa cokelat-cokelat berbagai ukuran yang dibungkus dengan kantung atau kertas pelapis unyu berwarna _pink._ Beberapa berwarna ungu dan beberapa lain bahkan dibungkus dengan plastik bening.

"Takao-_sensei~_ Terimalah cokelat dariku~!"

"_Sensei, daisuki da!_"

"Takao-_sensei~ _Ayo kita pergi ke Notre Dame***!"

"_Sensei, _aku akan mencintaimu sampai mati!"

Dan setiap teriakan isinya semakin lama semakin menegakkan bulu kuduk saja.

Siapa bilang semua orang bahagia ketika _Valentine_? Yang berkata seperti itu pasti belum pernah merasakan dikejar-kejar oleh sekumpulan pemuda segar-bugar dari sisi sekolah ke sisi lainnya. Bukan hanya para _siswi _jejadian yang mengejarnya ("Kami sudah memiliki hati wanita, karena itu kami ingin Takao-_sensei _menerima cokelat kami!") tapi juga para siswa yang minggu ini sedang tidak mendapatkan peran menjadi _siswi._

Walau sudah memakai _hawk-eye _sekalipun, Takao tetap tidak mendapatkan waktu yang pas untuk meloloskan diri. Apalagi kekuatannya dalam berlari ketika bermain basket tidak dapat di bandingkan dengan keadaannya saat ini. Sekuat-kuatnya seseorang berlari, ia akan kelelahan jika tidak dapat menarik nafas barang satu detik pun! Begitu pula Takao.

Sampai sesuatu menangkap bahunya di suatu belokan, menariknya ke balik pohon besar yang rindang.

Siswa-siswa yang mengejarnya terus berlari melewati pohon besar tersebut. Mungkin mereka tidak sadar Takao sudah menghilang. Mungkin mereka lupa berjongkong untuk mengecek semak di dekat belokan itu. Mungkin mereka tidak terpikir untuk mengecek siapa yang bersembunyi di belakang pohon besar yang rindang di dekat Tempat Kejadian Perkara. Mungkin mereka pada dasarnya hanya ingin berlari mengerjarnya tanpa ingin mencarinya. Mungkin mereka juga tidak terlalu mencintainya.

Tapi sekarang hal itu bukan masalah.

Takao membiarkan dirinya jatuh terduduk ke atas rumput dalam pelukan seorang pemuda. "Mereka sudah pergi—"

Karena dia yang terkasihlah yang menyelamatkannya.

"—Shin-_chan._"

_._

_**Flashback.**_

_Takao menutup matanya begitu pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka._

"_Ingat, jangan pergi jika belum ada yang menjemput, Shintarou."_

_Dan Akashi menutupnya lagi begitu saja. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Midorima dari dalam ruangan. Tanpa menghiraukan seorang guru bertitel magang bernama Takao yang masih tegak berdiri di samping pintu. Atau pemuda itu memang sengaja berpura-pura tidak melihatnya?_

"_Na, _sensei._"_

_Takao meringis. Ternyata ia _memang _terlihat oleh Akashi. "Ya?"_

_Akashi membungkukkan badannya sedikit, tak lebih untuk membuat sudut sepuluh derajat, sebelum akhirnya melengang pergi. "Saya serahan Shintarou di tangan Anda."_

_Jika ini sebuah drama, akan ada sebuah efek dramatis dimana angin berhembus dan daun-daun berguguran saat Akashi melewati Takao. Tapi tanpa efek seperti itu pun, Takao sudah merasakan suatu perasaan aneh yang bersarang di ulu hatinya. Dan rasa itu adalah nyata. Dan rasa itu adalah apa yang membuat adrenalinnya berpacu hingga tanpa sadar ia menyambar handel pintu ruang kesehatan dan membukanya._

_Midorima Shintarou masih terduduk di kasur yang berantakan. Kacamata yang biasanya bertengger di batang hidungnya lepas dan berada di tangannya. Matanya yang sewarna rumput di savana terlihat lebih jelas sekarang, dan Takao tidak menyesal sudah membuka pintu yang sedari tadi menjadi penghalangnya._

_Tidak dapat melihat dengan begitu jelas tanpa kacamatanya, Midorima memicing. "Apa kau orang yang di suruh Akashi menjemputku, nodayo?"_

_Tak dapat menahan senyum, dalam tiga langkah lebar selanjutnya, Takao sudah merengkuh Midorima dengan kedua lengannya._

"_Akashi sudah menyerahkanmu padaku, Shin-_chan._" Takao tertawa dengan suara bergetar karena kebahagiaan dan haru. "Bahkan ia melepaskan nyawamu begitu saja. Karena tubuhmu tak akan berguna jika diberikan padaku tanpa nyawa."_

"Se-sensei!? _Kenapa ada di—"_

"_Maaf, tapi aku tidak berniat menguping pembicaraan kalian dari luar."_

_Midorima merasakan seluruh darahnya naik ke wajah, membuat kepalanya pening dan panas ketika ujung jari-jari yang berbalut perban menjadi sedingin es. Rasa malunya sudah memuncak hingga ke ubun-ubun, menuntutnya untuk bernafas perlahan jika tidak ingin pingsan. Siapa sangka seluruh adegan memalukan antara ia dan Akashi ternyata sudah terekam di otak seorang gurunya. Ia benar-benar ingin pergi ke ujung dunia, melewati gurun sahara, dan menghilang di lautan Antartika._

"_... Ini benar-benar memalukan, nodayo."_

"_Tapi aku bahagia, Shin-_chan_." Diantara hembusan nafas keduanya, Midorima dapat merasakan tangan dan bahu sang guru yang bergetar. Dan Takao dapat dengan jelas merasakan degup jantungnya yang menggila di tengah kejadian krusial ini. "Begitu memalukan, tapi juga begitu menggembirakan."_

_Midorima membiarkan dirinya di dalam rengkuhan Takao, larut dalam apa yang disebutkannya sebagai kebahagiaan. "Padahal aku sudah menghindar agar dapat menghilangkan perasaan ini, nodayo."_

_Takao mengusap helai rambut hijau Midorima. "Tapi ternyata bukan bertepuk sebelah tangan, bukan?"_

_Dalam diam Midorima Shintarou menjawab dengan angguk perlahan._

"_Kalau begitu sekarang panggil aku Takao, ya? Aku akan memanggil Shin-_chan _dengan panggilan yang biasa. Kemudian, ayo kita berbelanja bahan-bahan membuat cokelat bersama. Besok aku akan memberi Shin-_chan _sebuah cokelat yang hebat!"_

"_Aku tak butuh, nodayo."_

"_Kau hanya perlu memakannya sebagai bukti hubungan baru kita~"_

"_...Terserahlah."_

"_Ternyata memang memerah sampai telinga ketika luar biasa malu, ya~ Shin-_chan kawaii na_!"_

"U-urusai ne, _Takao!"_

_Dan Takao tertawa dalam tangisnya saat mendengar itu dari sang terkasih._

_._

"Penggemarmu banyak juga, nodayo." Sang pemilik nama panggilan Shin-_chan _membebaskan tangannya dari bahu sang guru. "Mengejarmu dengan cokelat dan berteriak seperti itu. Menyeramkan."

Takao tertawa dan menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu sang murid kelas satu. "Susah juga mengajar di tempat yang sudah seperti ini. Bisa-bisa mereka menerormu kalau tahu kita jadian."

Midorima mendengus. "Jangan buat mereka tahu hubungan kita kalau begitu."

"Aish, perkataanmu itu membuat udaranya bertambah dingin, Shin-_chan._"

"Bukannya sedari tadi Takao berlari? Kenapa bisa dingin?"

"Itu kode, Shin-_chan._ Yang _tsundere _itu siapa, sih, sebenarnya? Aku atau kamu?"

"Kode apa pula. Kau kira aku brangkas, harus pakai kode-kode segala!?"

"Shin-_chan _kurang _update, _ah. Maksudnya aku ingin di peluk—huwaaa!"

Waktu berhenti di bawah pohon rindang tempat mereka bersembunyi. Kini giliran Midorima lah yang merangkulkan satu lengannya di bahu Takao, menariknya mendekat. Dan Takao pun terjatuh di kaki sang _three point shooter _dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus.

"...Sekarang aku tahu bagaimana rasanya sewaktu kau berkata wajahku yang memerah itu lucu, nodayo."

Takao menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan dan memalingkan wajah. Ia memang masih membiarkan dirinya bersandar di kaki Midorima, tapi ia tak tahan jika diperhatikan seperti itu. Hal itu membuat wajahnya semakin memerah. Midorima terkekeh di buatnya.

"Ini balasan dari kejadian di ruang kesehatan kemarin, nanodayo."

Takao berguling turun dari kaki sang keasih sebelum duduk memunggungi Midorima. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya, salah tingkah. "Shin-_chan_. Bagaimana kalau aku memberikan spare key ke kamarku di apartemen?"

"Untuk apa? Aku akan jarang sekali keluar asrama jika tidak ada urusan yang penting—"

"Agar kau dapat berkunjung. Dengan begitu kita lebih mudah bertemu, kan?"

Midorima terdiam sembari memandangi punggung Takao yang membungkuk. "Kenapa harus—"

"Kamar asrama itu terlalu kecil. Apartemenku yang lama masih lebih besar dari kamar asrama yang pernah kupakai bersama Miyaji-_senpai._"

Alis Midorima berkedut. "Jangan suka memotong orang yang belum selesai bicara, nanodayo!"

Takao menegakkan tubuhnya dan menoleh melewati bahunya. Dari sisi Midorima, ia hanya dapat melihat sepasang mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Habis, Shin-_chan _juga takkan mau kalau kukatan 'aku ingin bersamamu terus' atau 'aku ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama denganmu' dan 'sebenarnya aku siap membahagiakanmu.'"

Midorima menlonjak dari duduknya, membuat Takao ikut terlonjak kaget. Kemudian ia mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan sang guru. Sebuah gerakan cepat yang membuat Takao sempat ketakutan dan kaget sampai Midorima menggumamkan jawabannya.

"Aku bersedia menerima kunci milikmu, nodayo."

Takao memperhatikan bagaimana wajah gugup Midorima bahkan lebih menawan dari wajahnya yang memerah. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana Midorima menarik tangannya kembali dengan kaku dan duduk bersimpuh di permadani rumput, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau serius, Shin-_chan_? Kau, kau, kau,kau benar-benar mau menerima kunciku?"

"Kalau harus pindah pun, akan tetap ku terima, _sensei._"

Dan tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan Takao daripada jawaban itu.

Abaikan siswa dan _siswi _yang masih mencarinya entah kemana. Abaikan bel masuk kelas yang sudah berbunyi dua kali berturut-turut. Abaikan gerakan aneh nan tak wajar dari semak aneh di dekat mereka berdua. Takao hanya ingin waktu berhenti saat ia merengkuh Shin-_chan _tersayangnya dalam kebahagiaan.

* * *

**Happy End...?**

* * *

*_eigo: _Bahasa Inggris

**kalo di SMA kurikulum 2013 kami menyebutnya sebagai pelajaran "Lintas Minat"

***Gereja Notre Dame katanya melegalkan pernikahan sesama jenis. Tapi saya belum pernah mengecek hal tsb lewat Mbah Gugel. It's too risky.

.

GILA AKHIRNYA BENDA INI KELAR OMAYGAT /lempar three point shoot/

Udah punya ide dan di pendem lebih dari sebulan. Terus kepotong sama WB, terus kepotong sama minggu ujian, terus kepotong sama waktu main, tiba-tiba udah tinggal seminggu. Keburu-buru nyelesein fenfik akhirnya selesai satu hari sebelum V-day(?) Udah gitu ternyata ending-nya creepy dan kuganti (yang ini sudah revisi) hingga selesai poll hari Minggu 16 Februari jam 11 sekian. Trus gak bisa di publish karena Esi* mblokir ffnet, pas mau di posting di HP malah di suruh donlot pop-up advert dulu dan satu-dua hal lainnya hingga pada akhirnya tetap saja gak bisa di publish.

Tapi seperti mottonya Takao: "people who enjoy life is the winner"

Gue nulis dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang. Walau mungkin di temukan typo dan kesalahan lain. Tapi saya senang nulis TakaMido. Dan saya lebih senang lagi bagi para pembaca yang mau _review _dan memberitahukan kesalahan saya. Termasuk kalo ada _plothole._

Oh iya... Saya ada sebuah ide yang gak sempat di masukin di cerita (lantaran kehilangan cara memasukkan dan mencocokkannya dengan main story) mungkin ini bisa dibilang _behind the scene:_

_._

**.**

**After school in Februari 12.**

"Kami mohon Akashi-_kun__, _kau harus membantu kami mengembalikan semangat Mido-_chan!_"

"Memangnya Shintarou kenapa?"

"Sedang menghindari Takao-_sensei _yang di taksirnya, _desu__."_

"Terus kenapa?"

"Ya ampun, Akashicchi. Kalau ia begitu galau sampai patah hati gimana? Midorimacchi sudah menghindari Takaochhi-_sensei _sejak kita terlambat bersama-sama kemarin. Kalau kejadiannya begini terus, aktivitas sekolah dan basketnya dapat terpengaruh!"

_Ckris. _"Jadi kalian mulai memerintahku?"

"Akachin." _Kraus kraus kraus._ "Midochin baru saja datang."

Enam pemuda berbeda warna rambut itu serempak menoleh ke arah pintu besar lapangan _indoor _milik asrama olahraga. Di ambangnya berdiri seorang Midorima Shintarou dengan wajah _stoic_-nya yang biasa, dengan tas olahraga yang di sampirkan di bahunya, dengan jari-jari yang di perban. Sungguh pemandangan yang normal untuk seorang Midorima.

Hanya saja langkah kakinya begitu lemah, lemas, loyo, dan lunglai. Seakan menghirup nafas di bumi ini saja sudah membuatnya sengsara.

Akashi terbengong melihatnya."Itu... Shintarou?"

Pemuda paling jangkung diantara mereka kembali sibuk dengan _snack _yang dimakannya. "Itu Midochin."

Langkah sang _three point shooter_ terlihat begitu tak bersemangat; gontai. Pandangan matanya pun tak fokus. Seakan akan yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka adalah sebuah cangkang kosong dan isinya sedang pergi entah kemana. Membuatnya tampak seperti _zombie, _seperti mayat yang bangkit kembali dari kuburnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah bola basket melayang ke arah anggota lunglai generasi keajaiban tersebut.

Mata-mata berbeda warna iris membulat serempak. Adrenalin berpacu cepat dan teriakan segera menggema.

"Mido-_chan_!"

"Midorimacchi!"

"Midorima-_kun!"_

_PLAK!_

—Yang kemudian di halangi oleh seorang Aomine Daiki yang memiliki refleks paling cepat.

"Jangan _meleng_, Shintarou!" Aomine membentak sang pemuda berkacamata yang baru kembali ke kesadarannya. Dengan marah ia mengamit lengan sang penembak tiga poin dan menariknya ke arah kapten mereka. "Kalau kau terluka karena terkena bola, bagaimana!?"

Masih setengah mengawang, Midorima hanya mengangguk. "Un. _Gomen._"

Dan tiba-tiba Akashi menepuk tangannya dengan keras sekali, tiga kali jumlahnya. Seluruh anggota tim generasi keajaiban menoleh ke arah kapten mereka.

"Kita akan meliburkan latihan hari ini. Aku sudah melihat apa yang terjadi dengan Shintarou dan aku tidak ingin membuat pemainku terluka." Akashi memperhatikan Midorima dari atas ke bawah. "Semua pemain, ikuti aku ke asrama."

Pemuda-pemuda itu segera menyebar, mengambil tas mereka masing-masing dan menyampirkannya di bahu.

Pemuda pirang dengan seragam ber-_tag _Kisa Ryouta mengambil tasnya dengan tampang heran. "Bagaimana dengan Midorimacchi?"

"Diam, Ryouta. Seijuuro belum selesai bicara." Seorang Aomine Daiki yang membalas dengan ketus.

"Dai-_chan! _Jangan memarahi pacar sendiri atau lusa tidak akan kubuatkan cokelat untukmu!"

"Kau gila, ya, Koishirou!? Cokelat buatanmu itu—"

_ZLEB._

Sebuah gunting mendarat satu senti di atas telinga Aomine.

"Diam, Daiki. Aku tak ingin Shintarou ikut kali ini DAN aku tak ingin keputusanku di ganggu gugat oleh kalian."

Midorima mengangkat alisnya. "Kenapa hanya aku sendiri?"

"Kau tidak bisa fokus, Mido-_chan. _Tak ada gunanya berdiskusi denganmu sekarang."

Midorima sekarang mengerutkan keningnya. Jarang sekali melihat seorang Momoi Koishirou mencoba untuk menjauhkannya dari tim. "Jadi sekarang aku harus bagaimana, nanodayo?"

"Kau bisa menjernihkan pikiranmu, Midorima-_kun._" Kuroko-yang sudah memakai pakaian _training _lelaki-menjawab. "Mungkin dengan sedikit berjalan-jalan kau dapat kembali fokus untuk ke depannya."

"Semangat Midochin." _kraus kraus kraus._

"Jangan menyerah, ya, Midorimacchi!"

Semuanya kemudian melambaikan tangan. Midorima menghela nafas berat sebelum minggat dari lapangan _indoor _tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

Setelah Midorima menghilang di balik pintu lapangan, Akashi kembali menghadap anak-anak buahnya. "Oke. Jadi begini rencananya untuk esok—"

.

.

Kekekekekek. Begitulah yang aku ingat di otakku yang kapasitas idenya numpuk tapi gak bisa nulisnya... (lol) Kalo ada rikues fill the plothole ya boleh lain kali di lanjutin.

Review?


End file.
